Funds are requested to enable travel and participation of US biogerontological scientists and trainees affiliated with the American Aging Association (AGE) at the 14th IABG meeting in Brighton, UK, from July 11-14, 2011, to be held at the Brighton Hilton Hotel. IABG is an international association of biogerontological organizations aimed to foster international exchange of information and promote joint efforts in biogerontological research. This year's IABG is held jointly with the British Society for Research on Aging (BSRA). The unique features of this meeting are: (i) the composition (>90% participants from the UK and Europe), (ii) fostering the development of future collaborative international research programs via three novel mechanisms at the conference(speed dating, Horizon Scan lunches and funders round tables);(iii) strong involvement of all US participants - both senior leaders and trainees - in activities under (ii);a report will be made to the NIA on the results of funder's discussions and of new collaboration discussions. Participation of top scientists and past or current presidents of AGE at the joint BSRA- IABG meeting will provide an outstanding opportunity to further develop connection and nucleate joint research initiatives between US, UK and biogerontologists from other countries and will also expose UK and European trainees to these leaders in aging research. Conversely, the presence of US-based AGE trainees will afford them an opportunity to present their work and meet and interact with top UK and European scientists. This year's BSRA-IABG joint meeting will be grounds for the presentations of the Transatlantic Research Initiative in Biogerontology, a joint BBSRC-NIA funding mechanism that supports 6 cross-Atlantic teams (one PI from the UK, the other from the US) groups. In 2010, this meeting was held under the auspices of the 39th Annual AGE meeting, in Portland, OR, organized by Dr Nikolich-Zugich. The presence of AGE PI's and trainees will provide added value to these efforts to expand and cement transatlantic research collaborations aimed to understand the process of aging and ameliorate or abrogate its adverse effect upon human health. Moreover, this will also provide an exceptional and unique international training experience to the trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The population aged over 65 is projected to reach nearly a quarter of Earth's human inhabitants by 2050. Adverse consequences of aging, including deterioration of multiple organs and systems and an increase in the incidence and severity of age-related diseases, threaten to inflict major pain and suffering as well as economic hardship worldwide. Proposed interactions between the US researchers on aging and their UK and European counterparts will foster joint attacks to resolve this problem.